rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Leaf
Paul Roland Anderson (Young Leaf) is an American Rap Lyricist, Audio Engineer, Producer, Songwriter, Shoe Designer, Author, and Entrepreneur. Young Leaf is part of Interscope's distribution service Unitedmasters which is owned by the former president of Interscope Steve Stoute. To call Young Leaf the new Eminem and Tupac is very unethical however it is highly inaccurate. He is claimed to be the next Eminem and the next mac miller. His music has a very interesting taste to the ears and his lyricism is very outstanding. He uses very simple vocabulary and complex vocabulary to mix that together with an excellent rhyme scheme just like a nursery rhyme however his music has that Slim Shady feel and vibe to it in which pleases the listener of the music and influences the listener in a good way. Beginnings. Young Leaf didn't always have a good life and a good family. His whole life he was fucked over. Young Leaf was born on December 5th, 1998 and he was born with a disability called Asperger's Syndrome, As Young Leaf turned 2, he started out pre-k and he was held back because the teacher didn't think he was ready for kindergarden. when Young Leaf was 5, he graduated Pre-K and went to regular school. He was bullied really bad in school and then in thrid grade he was put in the special ed classes. He was still picked on in school until he stood up for himself and actually beat the crap out of a kid that bullied him. Young Leaf grew up in an abusive lifestyle and with a dysfunctional family. his mother was very mentally unstable and his father was very abusive towards him and he also to abuse him all the time. Young Leaf's parents were divorced in 2001 and Young Leaf's Father was re-married to his step-mother who made his life miserable and always used to beat the shit out of him. She would always verbally abuse him as well as well as his half-sisters. Young Leaf's mother was also single for a while until she re-married to his step-father and things were fine with that. Until Young Leaf used to fight his step dad all the time and fhen in 2016, went to jail for fighting his stepdad and protecting his mother. Young Leaf went to a Program called Timothy Hill Ranch and he used to get bullied, beaten up, abused, and sexually abused over there and the workers didn't do anything about it. Young Leaf got out of there and his charges were expunged. Career Young Leaf started out rapping as a battle rapper in 2010 and then he decided to become a songwriter when he took chorus. then he decided to take his career to the next level in 2014 when he actually made a soundcloud, do talent shows, got djs to play his music, etc. 2016 is when he kinda made it when he was getting big time exposure and then in 2017-2019 he decided to promote and market his shit more organically like for instance, He decided to do seo marketing, get freelancers to market for him, get on the radio, get on blogs, etc. ever since 2015, he hasnt played a show ever since but he has been promoting his music ever since and recording everyday. He has recently gotten on Shade 45, BBC Surrey, He was on BackDoorHipHop, Etc. Young Leaf is promoting his music heavily and is working on a new album called Wanna Ball coming January 7th. Young Leaf has recently has joined UnitedMasters and he has gained more streams while using unitedmasters and has been promoting his music more efficiently. __FORCETOC__